Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to door constructions, and more specifically to a door construction with a set-in horizontal bar which can be conveniently used either as a handle or hanger (hereinafter referred to as the handle/hanger bar). The door structure herein disclosed is perhaps best suited for use in conjunction with bathrooms, toilet rooms or the like.
There has been known and used a door having a horizontal bar mounted thereon for hanging towels and other articles. According to arrangement heretofore made, however, the bar protrudes too far away from the face of the door and is rather susceptible to dislodgement.